Like Father, Like Son
by hpalwayshp
Summary: Is there more to Harry than Snape thinks? Umbridge tortures Harry and Severus steps in. Eventually Harry!Abused by Dursley's.
1. Chapter 1

STORY SUMMARY: Is there more to Harry than Snape thinks? Umbridge tortures Harry and Severus steps in. Eventually Harry!Abused by Dursley's.

Chapter 1

A/N: This story will contain no slash. It is set in the middle of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter was walking down the dimly-lit corridor at Hogwarts well after midnight with his left hand bleeding heavily. "Damn Umbridge and her detentions," he thought to himself as he hurried to the Gryffindor common room desperately hoping not to get caught by Filch or Snape.

Harry was about to round a corner when he heard footsteps coming from around it. He froze and pressed himself flat against the wall, hoping that it would somehow make him invisible. The footsteps suddenly stopped and Harry peeked around the corner only to see Snape standing there with robes billowing and wand pointing in his face.

"Just my luck," Harry muttered.

"What was that Potter? Another one of your inane reasons for why you were wandering the halls at this time like your arrogant father would?"

Harry was too tired and in too much pain to argue.

"Professor; assign me detention for two weeks, take away fifty house points. Do whatever you want, but please let me go back to my dormitory."

Severus examined Harry and saw how tired and weary he looked. His emerald green eyes no longer held that mischievous spark that they once did. Then he noticed that Harry's left hand was bleeding profusely. Harry Potter looked utterly worn out.

"Well that I will do, but first tell me Potter why you are wandering the halls at this time with your hand bleeding so heavily? Did you go to play quidditch and you fell off of your broom because of your lack of skills?" Snape smirked.

"No, Professor," Harry gritted his teeth from the pain. "And if you don't mind I'm going to the common room." He began to walk away and was surprised that Snape didn't stop him until he was halfway down the corridor.

"Potter, come with me to my office." Snape said less angrily than Harry expected him to.

Harry followed Snape several feet behind him to the dungeons. They entered the potions classroom and went through a door near the back. This led to Snape's personal potions lab with a huge wall of potions ingredients…many that Harry hadn't even heard of.

Then they went through another door, to which Snape muttered a password in Latin. Snape entered and Harry followed, surprised that Snape would let him even near his potions lab, let alone his personal quarters.

Snape then said, "While I am healing you tell me how you came across this injury," as he took a moist towel and held it against Harry's arm as he quietly hissed from pain.

"I," Harry hesitated, "fell off my broom and my hand took the impact." Harry chastised himself for the horrible lie that he knew Snape would see right through.

"Well then please explain to me where your broom is, why you do not have any broken bones, and why 'I will not tell lies' is carved over and over again on your hand? You know Potter that self-harm is n-"

"Professor, I'm not harming myself!" Harry exclaimed and then mumbled under his breath, "Not intentionally anyways."

"What was that Potter? I didn't hear that last part, but I am unsure if your miniscule brain is able to even understand what you are saying-"

"Fine," Harry sighed. "It's Umbridge."

"What? You let that Ministry hag carve words into your hand?" Snape said surprised and Harry, surprised that he called Umbridge a hag.

"No, well at our detentions she would-"

The door to Snape's private quarters burst open and Umbridge came in.

"Excuse me, but I do not appreciate people bursting into my private quarters without invite," Snape said coldly to Umbridge.

"How different it was when Snape's anger wasn't directed towards himself," Harry thought.

Umbridge glared at Harry and said in her squeaky voice, "I was not aware that social gatherings between students and teachers are allowed outside of the classroom and detention."

Snape began to say in a monotone voice, "I was asking Potter about his bleeding ha- "he hesitated when he looked at Harry and saw him pleading for him to stop talking. Snape cleared his throat, "-his failed potions assignment." Snape saw Harry sigh in relief.

"Well then," said Umbridge disapprovingly. "I believe this conversation is over and I will escort Mr. Potter back to his dormitory. Good night Professor Snape." She left, pushing Harry ahead of her and closed the door behind them.

Snape didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about leaving Harry alone with Umbridge. Then he remembered that Harry was saying something about Umbridge doing something to his hand. He made up his mind as he left his personal quarters to go find Harry and Umbridge.

With his skills of being quiet from spying he made his way down the empty corridors of Hogwarts. He was about to round a corner when he heard a voice and he hid in the shadows as he walked closer to Umbridge's high-pitched voice, which was unusually quiet.

"Probably doesn't want anyone to overhear," Snape thought to himself.

He heard Umbridge whispering heatedly and Harry just standing there, not saying anything. Umbridge then shoved the boy up a wall quite harshly and Harry gasped in pain. He slid to the ground.

Snape wanted to do something to stop this treatment of Harry. "Why won't he fight back?" Snape thought to himself. "What did she use to threaten him with?"

He knew that soon Albus will be forced to leave the school. Maybe even Minerva, but if he would make himself known and come out of the shadows, Umbridge would find some reason to fire him. He couldn't risk leaving the school and students at Umbridge's mercy without any Order members.

Lost in his own thoughts, Snape didn't pay attention to Umbridge taking out her wand and doing a silencing charm on the hallway they were in. He also didn't notice her digging her wand into Harry's neck. Snape shook himself out of his thoughts when Harry made a gagging noise because of how deep Umbridge was digging her wand into his neck. Oh how badly he wanted to curse that hag, but refrained from doing so. Nobody should deserve that treatment, not even Potter. Umbridge squealed from delight at Harry's pain.

Then she happily and quietly said, "Crucio."

She had the most evil look upon her face. Snape had even rarely seen Voldemort have that much pleasure from torturing muggles. He was completely shocked that Umbridge would dare use the Cruciatus in Hogwarts, on Harry Bloody Potter! At first he was surprised that nobody was running towards the sound of Harry's screams. He realized Umbridge must have used a silencing charm on the hallway when he wasn't paying attention and he mentally kicked himself. He tried muttering the counter-spell for the silencing charm, but it didn't work. "Must have been one of the silencing charms that only the caster could undo," he thought angrily to himself.

"She'll stop soon and I'll give Harry some anti-cruciatus potion and he will be fine." Severus thought to himself. "Wait…since when did he become Harry?"

But Umbridge did not stop and kept holding the cruciatus on Harry an incredibly long time. As the time would go on, Umbridge's grin turn into an evil laugh and Harry's screams turned into begging for mercy. Also his screams sounded so terrible because his throat was raw from screaming that Snape hated himself for not intervening. Eventually it got so long that Severus had lost track of time and never in his life seen such a long Cruciatus being held. Finally, she stopped and looked down at Harry on the floor panting and curled up in a ball.

"Hope that'll teach you a lesson Potter," she giggled. "I will be back in ten minutes and if I see you are not yet in your dormitory, well, we will have serious consequences."

Severus wanted to punch that foul woman. How could she do the cruciatus for so long on an innocent boy and _giggle_ at the end? He saw Umbridge walking in his direction and tried to become a part of the shadows as he pressed himself as close to the wall as possible. She passed by without noticing and he almost sighed with relief. Just as Umbridge rounded the next corner, Severus nearly ran to Harry.

He saw him lying on his stomach and shivering. Severus knelt down next to him.

"Potter?"

No answer.

"Potter?"

No answer.

"Harry?"

Harry lifted his head slightly and opened his eyes halfway. "Professor…" he whispered, "please…" when he started coughing up blood.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Snape muttered to himself.

He'd have to turn Harry over to be able to properly heal him. This was hard because he was coughing up blood very harshly. While he was turning Harry over, he saw a puddle of blood on the ground and blood staining his robes on his stomach.

Snape nearly tore Harry's robes off and saw a terribly gory stab wound on the right side of his stomach and gasped. He realized Harry would die soon if he didn't do something. Snape applied pressure to the wound and saw Harry closing his eyes. Snape yelled at him, "Harry! Do NOT fall asleep!" He could tell that Harry was trying. He really was, but too much blood had been lost and his eyes slowly rolled back in his head.

"Damn Umbridge," Snape muttered over and over under his breath as he picked up Harry and carried him as fast as he could to the hospital wing.

When he finally got there, he gently placed Harry on a hospital bed and called out to Madame Pomfrey. He checked the boy's pulse and was terrified to see that it was barely there. She didn't come and this time, very panicked, he yelled out, "Poppy! The savior of the Wizarding world is dying right now."

"Calm down!" She yelled back. "What were you going on about?"

"The bloody chosen one is dying, if not dead, right now."

Poppy's annoyed expression changed to a concerned and serious one as she ran over to the boy.

"I'm afraid he might not make it…" Severus felt his heart skip a beat from anxiety. "Severus, go get the blood-replenishing potion from my storage."

Poppy started waving her wand and chanting Latin incantations as Severus sprinted to get two potions, just in case if Harry would need them. He was making his way back when Albus came in looking very cheerful. Being in the mood he currently was, this made Severus want to strangle the old man.

"Hello Severus," he said awfully cheerfully. "Well, you seem to be in a hurry."

"Your precious Boy Who Lived is dying, so unless you would like that to be his fate please move out of the way and help me keep him alive."

Severus hurried back to the bed with Dumbledore following and hoped he wasn't too late.

"What took you so long?" Poppy yelled.

Handing her the vials Severus said, "Sorry. I was…distracted" with a pointed look at Dumbledore, but he didn't notice, being too occupied with checking Harry's pulse.

Poppy propped pillows under Harry's back and got him to swallow both vials while he was unconscious.

Suddenly, Umbridge burst through the door. The Minister of Magic, several Aurors, and a bunch of students were being held captive by the Inquisitorial Squad.

"What happened now?" Severus groaned.

A/N: And that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to put the disclaimer in the previous chapter, so I do not own any of the characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter universe.

A/N: This was up faster than I thought. Thanks for the reviews! I'm thinking about having Draco be Harry's friend in this. Opinions?

Previously:

Suddenly, Umbridge burst through the door. The Minister of Magic, several Aurors, and a bunch of students were being held captive by the Inquisitorial Squad.

"What happened now?" Severus groaned.

"These students have been wandering in the halls after hours. I am to believe that they have formed some secret organization called Dumbledore's Army to take down our Minister of Magic." Umbridge said proudly in her high voice.

"Aha! Dumbledore, is this true?" said Cornelius Fudge with an excited glint in his eye. He had been waiting for an excuse to arrest Dumbledore.

"Let's face a bigger issue right now, why Harry Potter is lying unconscious behind these curtains in the hospital wing, shall we?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Stop trying to change the topic Dumbledore! I wa-"

"Severus, please tell us how Harry came across these injuries." Dumbledore opened the curtain for everyone to see. Ron and Hermione were the first to gasp, but everyone soon followed afterwards. "I too for one would like to know."

Everyone, including the Minister, turned to Snape.

"Professor Dolores Umbridge has cast the Cruciatus curse and used a Blood Quill on Harry Potter," Snape said angrily.

As he was talking he saw Umbridge look at him with utter hate in her eyes, but schooled her expression to that of a concerned and innocent one and everyone turned to her.

"Now why would I do that? Maybe you, Professor, are putting the blame on me?" She squeaked with an edge to her tone.

"I agree with Dolores," Fudge finally said.

"Why would I want to kill Harry Potter?" Snape asked and saw Weasley quietly snort while being held by Goyle.

"Because you are a Death Eater and work for You Know Who!" Fudge yelled.

"So you admit he's back?" Dumbledore turned on Fudge.

"I-" he looked frustrated at the turn this conversation has made. "This has gotten off-topic. I have also been informed that Mr. Potter leads this so called army."

"Who is this source may I ask?"

Umbridge stepped aside to reveal Marietta Edgecombe looking at the ground. Everyone gasped and she looked around the room. Everyone saw "sneak" written on her face and Ron smirked at Hermione.

"Her parents will be most proud," said Umbridge with a sense of false superiority.

"As for your second question," said Dumbledore. "I believe this club is called Dumbledore's Army, not Potter's Army."

Umbridge smiled, which was a horrific sight and said, "Alright, but I know for certain that Potter has been at these meetings."

"How is that if he was in the infirmary today then?" Dumbledore challenged.

"There must be other leaders," she challenged, glaring at the students.

Dumbledore was silently thankful that she did not suspect Harry's friends to have led the club. "Well since Mr. Potter was not there, he is as guilty as any of the other students. I am the one to blame for the organization of Dumbledore's Army."

"Professor, don't! I-" Hermione said and was cut off.

"I am responsible for this and no one else," he said with a pointed look at Hermione and was grateful that she fell silent.

"Well then Dumbledore, I believe I will have to arrest you." Said Fudge practically jumping with glee as Umbridge and several other Aurors followed.

Snape stepped forward, but Dumbledore winked at him and called out, "Fawkes!"

"Fawkes?" asked Umbridge. "What is a Fawkes?"

Her question was answered when Fawkes the Phoenix flew through the door of the infirmary towards Dumbledore. Before the Minister could even yell at him to stop, Dumbledore disappeared in a flash of fire.

Umbridge wanted to scream so that all of Hogwarts fell down. The D.A. smirked to themselves, Snape was shocked, and Harry still lay unconscious on the infirmary bed.

Madam Pomfrey was the first to shake herself out of her stupor and immediately began yelling at everyone to clear out. "Mr. Potter isn't going to heal on his own you know!"

Everyone left the infirmary except Snape, Madam Pomfrey, Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Granger, Weasley! Why are you still here! Go back to your Common Room." Snape yelled from exasperation at all the events that took place.

"Please Professor, we want to see if Harry's alright." Hermione bravely said.

"He will be if you leave us to treat him. Goodbye." Snape said, slamming the doors in their faces before they could protest. He rubbed his temple from his headache.

Snape walked over to Harry's bedside and looked sadly at the unconscious figure.

"How is he Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey was bustling to heal him, waving her wand and pouring potions down his throat. "He's much better. Harry will make it through the night." She sighed with relief. "However, when conducting his medical exam I noticed some disconcerting things. He has had many bruisesin the past, and his arm has not been properly healed when broken. There were several broken ribs that I fixed, scars, and a particularly nasty one that's on his back probably from a stab wound. I really don't think Umbridge was the only one who caused harm."

Snape didn't know what to say. Who could have done this to the boy? He would talk to him about it when he woke up.

Suddenly, Harry let out a blood curdling scream as both Snape and Madam Pomfrey rushed to his side to stop the unknown attacker.

"What's going on?" said Snape in an uncharacteristically nervous tone.

Their question was answered when Harry put both his hands on his scar and softly cried. Snape felt pity for this boy, but this screaming made his headache worse. He snapped at Harry, "Potter, stop screaming your bloody head off!"

He was eerily surprised when Potter was completely silent except for quiet tears rolling down his face. Suddenly, Potter sat up very quickly in his bed and looked around urgently. He hugged his knees and put his face down. Madam Pomfrey said she would go get some dreamless sleep for him and walked away. Snape was left there to comfort the Chosen One.

"Potter, what happened?" Snape asked with no idea what one should do in this situation.

Harry mumbled something into his lap.

"What was that?" Snape didn't have the heart to insult Potter after seeing him in such a state.

"Nothing."

"Clearly that was something." Snape said trying to get the boy to open up.

Harry didn't answer.

"Who hurt you?"

Harry shrugged.

"Potter, I am not in the mood for a guessing game." Snape growled

He remained quiet.

Just as Snape was about to yell at the boy for giving him a blasted headache, Madam Pomfrey walked in with the dreamless sleep potion.

"Mr. Potter I've got your potion here. Drink up." she held it for the boy to take.

Harry lifted his head and Snape was surprised as to how red and swollen his scar was. He gratefully took the potion and downed it in one gulp. Harry lay down, ready for a peaceful sleep at last.

|8 hours earlier|

Harry sat in the common room with Ron and Hermione after dinner working on his homework, or at least trying to. He would give almost anything to go and sleep right now, but Umbridge had other plans for him. She assigned him a detention for talking about how Voldemort had returned.

Hermione took pity on Harry and did his homework for him, while Ron was trying his best to make him smile. Harry and his friends didn't remember the last time that he smiled with Voldemort being back and all.

Hermione took in Harry's ashen and skinny appearance with dark circles under his eyes. She and Ron knew that he had nightmares, but did not know the extent of how bad and often they occurred. Harry had to put up a silencing charm on his bed every night so his dorm mates could get some sleep. Voldemort and Vernon just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Harry, do you want something to eat before you leave?" Hermione asked knowing Harry wouldn't be back for most of the night.

"No, it's alright Hermione. Thanks though." He tried to smile but it must have looked more like a grimace.

"I think I'm going to go early," said Harry.

"All right mate, good luck with Umbridge." Said Ron as Harry got up to leave the Common Room.

He left early and decided to go to the Great Hall anyways to get a snack. When he got there, it was nearly empty except for a few Ravenclaws. He went to sit down at the empty table and poured himself some pumpkin juice. He took a sip and put his head on the table.

Falling asleep from fatigue, he hadn't noticed the great hall doors open and close. He hadn't noticed Umbridge walk in and get the Ravenclaws to leave. He hadn't notice Umbridge pour a ruby red potion into his pumpkin juice which dissolved and became transparent. Only then did he wake up to Umbridge's yell, "Mr. Potter, you'll be late for your detention."

He raised his head, finished his pumpkin juice, and left the hall. Umbridge followed with a big smile on her toad-like face.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading :) Sorry this chapter is shorter than the first, but I thought it was a good place to end. As I said in the beginning of the chapter, thoughts on Draco being Harry's friend?


End file.
